Silent Waltz
by KazukeKennyHyHy
Summary: Being girl means that they're stronger than ever. (Teiko arc/Fem! GoM)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket is a dream to you, kiddo.

This is my first story on FanFiction, I hope you'll enjoy! :3 If you see any errors, please notify me; I'm still not that used to writing in English. And I welcome anyone who wants to beta my stories. Otherwise, bear with my mistakes.

I still can't decide: making it a whole story? Or just ficlet drabbles?

**Warning:** Gender-swap, follow the Teiko arc, and get inspired by "Miracles" of Mimma.

Happy reading.

**Prologue. **

**XXXXXXX**

**April.**

As Kuroko Tetsuna remembered, it was such a day of blue skies when she woke up on the morning. And her grandmother had already woken up, cooking the breakfast. She knew it was stupid, really, but she couldn't help scanning around the house, trying to find the figure of her father.

She couldn't remember the last time he was home.

She helped her grandmon prepare for the breakfast, pouting a bit as the elder woman chuckled at her fail attempt to cook anything but eggs.

"You can learn later, dear."

Waving her goodbye, Tetsuna started going to school and had already planned what she would have done in the first day of junior school: taking lessons, taking notes, having lunch, and reading books. No one would pay attention, anyway.

At the moment, her eyes caught the glimpse of the park with the basketball court.

She had one more things to do, she supposed. There had been a promise that she must fulfill.

For Teiko Middle School, it was a busy day, too. Various booths were set up along the path that led from the main gates to the school building. Many of the seniors, armed with a large stack of flyers and plenty of determination, gathered on the path itself, hoping to catch their juniors as they walked by.

"Hey, do you like to read?" someone asked as the blue haired girl, Kuroko Tetsuna walked by. "How about joining the literature club?"

"This is a phonebook."

Turned out that he was asking another girl behind.

Kuroko Tetsuna just focus on walking ahead to find a quiet place to read the letter from her friend.

**X**

"DAIKI, WAKE UP!"

What's the most effective way to wake someone up from their slumber? Clock? Ringtone? Wrong, wrong, wrong. It's a mother's voice. And if you don't wake up immediately, you'll go to school with an empty stomach.

Aomine Daiki doesn't like it nor should anyone ask her about her name. What's matter if a girl having boy name? Just look at her childhood friend, his appearance screamed the world "girly."

(At least his name is normal.)

But it could be worse, Aomine grunted as she caught a glimpse of a pinknette walking towards her house. Satsuki's voice was even higher when girls if he wanted to be.

"Dai-chan, you stayed up late again, didn't you?"

"None of your business, and I told you not to call me that!"

He just smiled his ever innocent smile, that actually hid many evil meanings. She glared at him, trying to walk faster to Teiko Middle School. But even Aomine was, in fact, taller than Momoi Satsuki, he still caught up with her easily.

"So…" He started a conversation as they reach the front door of the school. "Have you decided that which club you're going to join?"

She sent him an 'are-you-stupid?' look, replied:

"Don't ask when you already know the answer."

"I don't think they have basketball club for girls, even Teiko Middle School is renowned for its basketball."

"Girls and boys are no different." Aomine said. "We still wear each other's clothes, Satsuki."

"It's a totally different problem! Jeez… just in case, though, I'll cook for you on match days."

"No thanks. I don't think I will be able to play on the match."

The dark blue haired girl felt she bumped into someone smaller, but when she looked to say sorry out of courtesy, she didn't see anyone.

"What's that?" questioned Momoi.

"Nothing, I suppose."

**X**

There're three groups of blonde.

A. Supermodels.

B. Extremely successful businesswomen, who should be supermodels.

C. The completely boring blonde, who just have to wait until their so-called hair turned gray.

Kise Ryouko, no need to ask, obviously belongs to group A: tall and beautiful, carried around herself the aura of a model.

Turned out, it's rather troublesome to get in the class, because she drew so much attention, much to the girl's dismay. Forcing her lips to form into a smile, Kise waved cheerfully at them. (She inwardly cursed her parents, her sister, her DNA, whatever that pulled her in that mess. But then, it wasn't her fault to be beautiful.)

And how comes there are many girls, anyway? Boys were easier to deal with, somehow.

Fangirls never see you sweatdropping because of their eagerness.

Kise couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long day. Or everyday would be long.

**X**

Murasakibara Atsumi knew it would happen: many sport club would definitely invite her to join them, just because of her height, which was one of the advantages.

Every year.

Every goddamn year.

How can no one understand that she hates being bothered by that?

"Woa! You're so tall!" Murasakibara heard someone exclaimed the familiar statement. "How about joining the volleyball club?"

The purple-haired girl scratched her cheek, "Eh….I dunno….maybe….." She sighs, "But it's such a pain~."

Murasakibara didn't know how they can be that persistent. Did she just refuse them?

And then, her eyes caught a familiar figure.

"Ah, Aka-chin."

The said person turned to her with a small smile.

"Murasakibara."

**X**

Midorima Shinako wakes up at six o'clock every day without clock or having her mother yell at her. (Her mother will never yell at her, by the way.) It had been her daily routine, even her first day of junior school couldn't intefere. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she run around for another twenty minutes before going home for breakfast and getting ready to school.

Of course, she can't forget to hear Oha Asa.

Rank: second

Lucky item: Phone book.

It didn't take her too long to prepare, after all.

"Enjoy your first day." Her father said, which Midorima nodded in response.

She didn't allow anything to go wrong in her first day of middle school.

"Hey, do you like to read?" someone asked, catching her right arm as she walked by. "How about joining the literature club?"

A scowl appeared on Midorima's face as she pulled her arm back, replied:

"This is a phonebook."

"Phonebooks are fine-Eh? Why do you even have that to begin with?"

She pushed up her glasses, "My lucky item. It's from Oha Asa-nanodayo*."

"Lucky item….?" And as if it was strange enough, he asked. "Nanodayo?"

Midorima was getting annoyed as the seconds went by:

"Do you have a problem with how I talk-nanodayo?"

"No… not at all."

"Good." She walked away.

The literature club wasn't her choice.

**X**

To Akashi Seika, that day was just like another day. First day of Middle School – it was no special title. They did have first day of Elementary School and would have First day of High School. She woke up as the clock went off, found in the walk-in closest her uniform, freshly pressed.

She wasn't surprised to know she would eat the breakfast alone. A butler stood discreetly at the periphery of her vision, awaiting possible instructions, as Seika finished her meal.

She had planned all the day, after all. Getting into the car, a bodyguard drove her to Teiko Middle School. Seika knew it might be reckless to disobey her father, but what he didn't know wouldn't harm him.

It wasn't like she would do something bad, after all: just quit the shogi club and join the basketball club.

As the car stopped, she came out, tucking the red locks behind her ears before instructing her escort:

"From today, don't fetch me to or from school anymore."

"But Miss Seika, your father said…"

"My father has nothing to do with it." She says coldly, and the man knew he should keep quiet. "Doing something like that everyday will stand out. And people will laugh." She turned on her heels. "At least give me freedom at school."

"Aka-chin." She heard someone call to her direction.

The only person to call her like that was the daughter of the baking shop nearby, who she knew from her childhood. Seeing her was enough for Akashi to allow a smile appeared on her face:

"Murasakibara."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Review? **

**Review? **

**I hope to see your advise about making it a whole story or a ficlet drabbles. **


	2. Red I - Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Nijimura is mine. **MINE. **Fangirls can dream, damn it!

Thanks for all fav+, alerts. Well, this chapter probably will focus on Akashi.

Happy reading.

**Chapter 2. **

**XXXXX**

The Head Nurse clicked her tongue in annoyance, restrained herself from strangling the person before her while scowling further at the seemingly innocent face of the basketball club's captain – Nijimura Shuuzou. She would never let her son play basketball, just in case the boy was influenced by Nijimura.

"Nijimura-kun…" She tried to smile, really, but her voice appeared growling instead.

"Don't you get what I have told you?"

"Sensei… it's just sprain!"

"Just sprain? How can you sound that careless, I…" She was about to lecture him more when the door opened with a soft click. They both turned to the direction of the sound, only to find a red haired girl, who was supporting her classmate, who appeared to be sunstroke.

She blinked and bowed her head:

"Pardon the intrusion," Nijimura noticed her voice sound soothing. But currently, he had more important thing to do. He made a silent pray in his head.

"It's nothing." The Head Nurse waved her hands dismissively, helping the redhead girl to get the other to bed. If she squinted, she'd find a slightest hint of discontentment in the redhead's eyes. "Oh, Nijimura-kun, where do you think you're going?"

Nijimura Shuuzou decided that the Fate hated him for today.

"Sensei, it's fine. My ankle is fine, it will be recovered in three days."

"It won't if you keep jumping with the basketball!"

He opened his mouth to make an excuse - because really, it was just an injury, and he was used to it – when the girl with soothing voice (he named her that.) suddenly said:

"Excuse me, sensei. But can I talk to Nijimura-senpai?" Good, he finally found his savior! "Then I'll make sure that he comes back to have his ankle checked." He'd spoken too soon.

The redhead girl closed the door with a soft click, and he wasted no time:

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You look like you're about to get a love confession." She said, and he completely froze in place. Her voice might be soothing, but she must have had a twisted sense of humor!

"What?" was his intelligent response. Way to go, Nijimura.

"Actually, I have a favor to ask you, seeing you're the captain of boy basketball club." She said, voice suddenly serious and it was his intuition that told him to listen to her carefully. "I want to join."

Akashi Seika decided that it was best to be blunt, especially when you could see Nijimura's shocked face.

"What? But you… you…"

"Because I'm a girl?"

"Yes." _'And small, fragile, thin, pale, ladylike, pretty.'_

"Why does it matter? It's not as though there's actually a rule that girls can't compete in boy's basketball. That's why I'm here talking to you."

"Then you should say that in the try-out tomorrow."

"I think it'd be better to have you back me up."

"Isn't that a bit shallow?"

"I prefer the term 'well-prepared.'"

It was hard to refuse her, really, especially when she was looking at him with those crimson eyes. And a part of him could sense it: She was strong in a way that did not need demonstration, which showed instead through her calm voice, fierce eyes and her aura that spoke of centuries of tradition, renowned family, prowess taught from birth.

Like a princess in the huge castle, a lonely beauty.

(_He really wished he could have refused her... if only he knew what would have happened to her.)_

Nijimura found himself nodding.

"Then I'll arrange you to meet the coach. I can back you up, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Thank you." She smiled.

It was not until she walked away (after sending him to the infirmary like she'd promised.) that he realized he had forgotten to ask her name.

"Such a strange girl…" was the words uttered quietly.

**XXXXX**

Aomine was surprised. Honestly, she'd expect to have an argument because of some sexist opinions. But when she came to join the club, no one had objected. As if reading her minds, Momoi explained:

"I've heard that the captain has agreed to let girls join."

"I don't care as long as I can play." Aomine shrugged.

"They're boys."

"It's more challenging. And I like it. Besides, Satsuki, I'm not the only one." Aomine said, pointing at the direction of a green hair girl. Instantly, Momoi knew why his childhood friend paid attention to her. That girl was caring a bear plushie. A freaking large bear plushie. But the owner's expression didn't match at all. She had a serious face, and appeared being deep in thoughts.

"She's pretty." He said, giving his honest opinion about her. Aomine didn't seem to hear him though, as she was staring at someone else.

A very, very tall girl.

And he had thought that Aomine was the tallest girl he knew in his life. The purple hair girl took out a packet of snacks and started eating with a bored look on her face. Automatically, his eyes caught the glimpse of red next to the tall girl.

There was one red-head girl talking to one of the senior, whom Momoi could recognize as the captain. He knew it was impolite, even when he was just thinking, but he couldn't help comparing the two's height.

"Satsuki." Aomine called to him. "The coach is here. You should talk to him."

"Oh, yes."

He almost forgot his own intention.

**XX**

Nijimura was observing the freshmen. Too many people wanted to join, which was understandable, given their reputation. But then again, he found himself looking for the glimpse of red.

It wasn't not her that he cared, he was just interested in her intention. A strange girl came asking you to let her join even before the tryout started (to be well-prepared, she'd said), you couldn't just let it go.

But girls joining basketball club? He didn't see so many except for the one with the bear plushie, who he didn't want to approach at all, given the expression on her face.

"Looking for the red lady?" His friend, also the member of the club, asked, and Nijimura wanted to slap him.

"Who's the red lady? I am doing no such thing. Just because she asked me…"

"Here you are, senpai."

Speaking of devil.

He sighed, turning to look at the speaker, only to frozen again. Standing in front of him was a tall girl with purple hair. Well, height was an ideal trait for a basketball player, but for a girl…

Wasn't she too tall?

And standing next to her was the redhead girl, whose height was nothing in comparison.

But Nijimura didn't mention about it.

"So we meet again, err…"

"Oh yes, I haven't properly introduced myself yet." The girl said, voice soothing as usual. "My name is Akashi Seika, and hers is Murasakibara Atsumi." The mentioned girl didn't pay attention, just eating her snack.

Nijimura was about to speak again when his friend suddenly joined in:

"Red Lady of the pure summer? What a nice name you've got there. No wonder why Nijimura keeps referring you as… Oops! Don't jab me, captain."

Nijimura ignored the guy:

"Just forget him. Anyways, why are you looking for me? The tryout is starting soon."

She blinked. "I'm here to say thank you. Without your help, it'd be troublesome."

"You've already thanked me. By the way, you're welcome. Just prove me that you're strong. Remember that: 100 battles, 100 wins."

(It wasn't exactly necessary, because he knew she was strong.)

As the captain disappeared from their sight, Murasakibara asked out of curiosity:

"Does Aka-chin like him?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Just the feeling." The purple haired girl replied, resumed eating.

"Ah, but who knows?"

No one would ever know.

**XXX**

Coach Sanada didn't really know what Nijimura was thinking, allowing girls to join like that. It wasn't like there hadn't been a girl basketball club at Teikou Junior High, but since the members had been ceased every year, the club had been demolished six years ago, changing the focus on the boy club. To be honest, he didn't find anything special about them, except for the tall girl.

Oddly enough, the one made the request was Akashi Seika. No one didn't know about that family, who was rich and famous. He'd expected her to join chess club to, well, suit her status. She had looked strange at his eyes, and he couldn't refuse. Clearly, the girl inherited from her father more than she thought.

Still, once they decided to join Teikou Basketball Team, there was no difference between boys and girls.

"First off, achieving victory is the premise of this club! Anyone who isn't serious about this should go find another club! To those of you who remain, be prepared for the extremely difficult training!" He paused for awhile, inwardly satisfied to see no one leave. "Before we get to the self-introductions, we'll divide you off to class to test you. This will be a test of physical strength and skills. We'll use the results of the test to put you into the first through the third strings. You'll only be able to play as regular after you've made the first string. I'll be asking newbies and those who are late or absent at the moment to join the third string. You will be tested periodically, so none of you should give up, but practice harder with the goal of being promoted. That's all!"

Apparently, none of the freshmen had made the first string in their first try-out. But as far as some people could guess, this year might be different.

In a corner that no one noticed, standing a girl with teal colored hair. Truthfully, she found a bit odd that there was other girls joining. (she went in without being noticed, after all.) But if the coach didn't say anything, she guessed she shouldn't bother.

All she needed now was doing her best.

_Just wait for me, Ogiwara-kun. _

O0O

The try-outs for the Teikou basketball team had finally finished and Tetsuna was completely out of breath. She considered it had been a miracle that she could stand still. Looking around her, she noticed a lot of tired men who were out of breath and heavily sweating just like herself. After few more minutes of waiting, the assistant coach arrived with a clipboard, said:

"We'll start from the third string. Those of you who have your names and numbers called should go over there to the third string coach. Now, number two, Saitou Nobuo. Number four Futoshi. Number twenty-eight, Shimada Shunsuke. Number thirty-nine, Tanaka Jun. And... Number thirty-one, Kuroko Tetsuna."

The said girl let out of the breath that she didn't realize she was holding, ignoring all the stares she got . A little part of her felt disappointed a bit, but surely, she still had a chance.

"That's all. Next will be those who will be joining the second string. Next, I'll announce the first string members."

The whispers immediately rose amongst them. "Did he just say 'first string'...? No way..."

"Number eight, Aomine Daiki. Number eleven, Midorima Shinako. Number twenty-three, Murasakibara Atsumi. Number twenty-nine, Akashi Seika."

If she was still amazed by her own results, the news just caused Kuroko Tetsuna to re-adjust her own ability.

The talking didn't stop.

"No way, aren't they all girls?"

"One of them is surpringly tall…"

"Hold on, I thought Daiki was a boy name?"

"And look, one of them is talking to the captain. Do you think something going on between them?"

"Perhaps that girl…"

"All of you, go to your coach." Sanada said, and they instantly stopped.

_It was the day the Miracles was born, and perhaps, it was also the beginning of the end. _

**XXXX**

**Kazuki: **Any suggestions? Any advices?


End file.
